


Platonic Honcept #1

by thecouloir



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouloir/pseuds/thecouloir
Summary: Harry gets a little too drunk and you have to put his butt to bed.





	Platonic Honcept #1

Three in the morning and you’re not even sure how you got into this predicament. Telling Harry two or three times that there wouldn’t be any going out tonight because you had to work around nine. But after some polite pleading, you agreed to tag along, with a sober mind and as long as he promised you’d be outta there by one. 

It started out fine, a few rounds of pool. Of course, he won every time - even after a couple of shots. You remained sober and he didn’t push any liquor on you surprisingly. Not that he ever did, Harry was often uneasy about spending nights out alone, wanting to be surrounded by someone he could trust and have a good time with. But he wasn’t one to pressure a person to do something they were truly against. 

“ At this point ‘m thinkin’ you’re letting me win. “ Harry chuckled, striped ball rolling into the left corner pocket during the slurs. Maybe he was partly right but it was due to the constant worry that you might not wake up tomorrow - even with the help of an alarm. “ I think this should be the last one and then we head out. “ You could sense by the look in his eyes and the grin on his face that you wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. Suppose that’s how you got into this. It was tough. Saying no to your best friend. 

You take a look at your watch and sigh, contemplating on just taking a shot of whiskey because it’s clear you’re not leaving the bar within the hour. But before you can have the chance, he swoops you up by the arm and gears towards the karaoke area. Something you dread and he knows it. Another thing about Harry is his need to embarrass you - especially in public. 

He picks a song that you don’t even know and gives you the lower octave bit. Which you wouldn’t mind too much if you knew the words. It doesn’t matter, he’s belting out every lyric with passion. So you kinda just mumble along and enjoy the sight of his terrible dad moves while swaying awkwardly yourself. 

Your watch signals four am and that’s when you’ve decided to call it quits. Harry doesn’t protest too much and if he does you can’t really make out what the hell he’s saying. 

He stumbles at you’re side, the laces of his vans serving as an accident waiting to happen. “ Wait. Lemme. “ You attempt to crouch down to tie his shoes but instead he leans forward making the task a bit difficult. You can’t help but laugh and get back to your feet. The laces will have to wait and the last thing needed is a tower toppling over on you. 

The car ride was silent aside from the soft hum of Harry’s drunken snores. You glanced over once to see his chair leaned back, mouth hung open wide enough to catch a few flies. Good thing you keep your car clean. 

Reaching your place by four thirty was shocking seeing as how long it took to get Harry in the passenger seat. Now, how would you go about getting him up and out ? “ Where here. “ You tried to speak as loud as possible but of course that did nothing but cause him to itch at his nose. 

You slapped your thighs in frustration. Leaving Harry out here wasn’t an option. Despite the area being fairly safe - any passerby might catch sight and then who knows what would happen. Lugging the big oaf inside was the only option. 

“ Come on, please wake up ! “ You reached the end of your wits, after shouting and tugging at his arm for about ten minutes. When you took a brake to lean against the side of the car, he decides to awaken. “ Oh, why did you tell me we were here ? “ Again, you couldn’t make out exactly what was said through slurs. In any case, you were happy to get him inside. 

“ I’ll sleep on the floor, sweetheart. “ He tried to assure you but retracted when you gently pushed him onto your bed. “ No, I’ll end up stepping on you. Plus I don’t think I’ll be getting any sleep beca- “ And he was out again like a light. 

“ Impossible. “ You rolled your eyes and went on to remove his shoes, then tuck a light blanket over his body that seemed to take comfort in sprawling out. “ Goodnight H. “ You whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his temple while pulling the hair tie from atop his head gently. Then shut off the lamp and left the room. 


End file.
